


The Damaged Doesn't Deserve Such Goods

by ghostnovelist



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Daddy Kink, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Wade Wilson, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Rape/Non-con, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Top Peter Parker, Topping from the Bottom, Trauma, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostnovelist/pseuds/ghostnovelist
Summary: "Daddy!" Wade sobs, rocking his hips slowly on Peter's cock while riding the wave of aftershocks There are tears running down his face as he lets out pathetic, small hiccuping breaths. Peter grips Wade's hips, staring at his boyfriend in shock."Wade, baby," Peter chokes out. He doesn't manage to get his full sentence out before Wade is scrambling; pulling off of Peter's cock and trying to put on his clothes as fast as he can.Wade still has tears streaking his face, his bottom lip trembling and he's close to breaking down because Peter got fuckingsoftinside him after getting called daddy and Wade feels fucking disgusting.He chooses to blame it on his shitty fucking life.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 458





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ina while. go easy on me loves. kudos are much appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's one in the morning and I really hope this shit is good.
> 
> Edited on 2020-05-29

Wade's sixteen when he realizes that boys don't get raped.

He realizes it when his face is shoved on the dirty floor of a shitty bar basement with his pants around his ankles and a cock shoved into him. He realizes it when a man, the fucking owner of the joint, comes in him and he can't go the cops because he's fucking sixteen, a runaway and nobody will ever believe him.

A hand slaps against his ass cheek, "You can stay here for one more night than you gotta go, faggot." the man grumbles as he pulls up his pants and walks back upstairs to the main floor. Wade packs up his stuff that night, which is the clothes off his back and leftover chips that get thrown down, and tries to forget how heavy his cock was between his legs. He deserved it because he's a faggot, right? 

He pickpockets money and buys a tent to stay in an alleyway after that.

He misses his mom. It's shit and stupid but he misses how much she'd drink and make horrible jokes about the shopping networks and he knows he's sick because he misses the way she _hit_ him.

She would drink till her legs wobbled and until she turned up the TV just a little too loud because her laughing drowned out what the people on TV were saying. Then she'd get annoyed and Wade is there, he's there with a dinosaur plushie that he found at a store and begged her to get, which she did in order to shut him the fuck up. He's there and she has that look on her face like she wants to scream at Wade because he's the reason why his dad left and she's so, completely right. She pats his head softly before her features get harder then she has Wade in a chokehold and he's kicking, crying and he can't fucking breathe–

"Good boys stay quiet, sweetie." she mummers as she strokes his hair, her scent smells of cheap Patron but her voice is so sweet and Wade melts because he wants his mother to fucking love him already and he's so sorry that dad left.

He thinks about those times in his tent at night, crickets are chirping loud and his hand is down his pants while the other is around his throat because he misses it like a fucking psycho but that's how people show love and all Wade wants is to be loved again.

Canada's winters are harsh, he's out of money, his clothes are dirty, and he smells, so it's no surprise when he spots a recruiter for the Canadian Army and decides to join, like an idiot.

He's turning seventeen now and needs to eat and shower and do something or else he'll fucking kill himself. He doesn't regret it, the cots are soft against his skin and it's the first time he's had a pillow and a shower in a while. They serve Individual Meal Plans; filled with rice and that flavouring shit to put into water and Wade eats it like it's his last meal because food tastes so good when it's not from the garbage.

Wade is almost nineteen when he realizes that boys don't get raped by girls.

There's a trainer, she has pretty brown hair and eyes that make Wade's insides twist all funny like. He never realizes how predatory those eyes are. She's much older than him but her body is tight and firm, he finds out when she invites him over to her station one day. She strips down and Wade has never seen a vagina before but she makes him feel safe and guides his cock into her heat and tells him to move his hips. He does, clumsily and awkwardly, and she's enjoying it and moaning low in his ear. Wade used to think it was because he was doing good but it's only because he's seventeen years old and she likes that he's a fucking child. He comes inside her with a choked out, "M-mommy." and she's stroking his head and guiding his head to suck on her tits because,

"You're a good boy, you can call me mommy but you have to be quiet, be a good boy and keep quiet while you suck on my titties." and Wade is a good boy. This is love, he thinks.

Wade gets kicked out of the army before his birthday and joined a CIA mercenary deal, they say it's because his moral code was fucked and yeah, it just might be.

He trains every day and follows his missions with no problem until he can't go through with an order and gets kicked out of the military. He uses his money and moves to the states, becomes a mercenary for hire and spends his days drinking at his friend's, (are they friends or drinking buddies? He isn't sure) Weasel, bar.

That's when he sees her, a prostitute named Vanessa who stole his heart and made him see what love really was. She watches him take a shot called the Blowjob and they both make crude jokes about their fucked up, shitty lives. They're good, they're happy and then Wade's diagnosed with cancer pretty much everywhere and thanks to his shit genetics for ruining his chance at love. He drinks shots at Weasel's bar that day and wallows in the pit in his stomach. A guy comes up to him, calls himself The Recruiter or some shit and tells Wade how he can cure him.

He does it for Vanessa, he does it because Vanessa doesn't force him to do anything he doesn't want to, he does it because Vanessa tells him to be as loud as they want during sex, he does it because he's so in fucking love and wants to stay with her forever. He goes through torture and he finds out that he's going to be sold off to an auction like a slave and he's mad. Then he can't breathe because Ajax - fucking Francis - suffocated him and his skin is blotchy and disfigured and he fucking gets impaled on a bar. Wade doesn't question why he can't feel anything anymore but he's not dead and Francis is going to fucking get it.

He avoids Vanessa, calls himself Deadpool, and fucking kills the fucking Recruiter, then finds Francis and some chick named Angel. He asks for help from some people, one is named Colossus and the other, Wade forgets, but they help him get Vanessa back and she's not disgusted, she makes a joke about it but she kisses him and Wade's body burns.

But shit hits the fan because Wade's life is shitty and Vanessa is dead and he can't breathe, he feels empty and fueled by vengeance, he's killing everyone involved in her death but when he's done, he still feels cold and everything hurts. That's when he sees Lady Death, who says he has a kindred spirit; they have picnics and dance but won't let Wade kiss her because Wade is alive and Wade unalives himself to be with her but he fucking can't because he keeps coming back. He stops seeing her after a while.

He settles in New York, becomes an antihero, does a good deed here and there but then an egotistical group called The Avengers, who Deadpool just gushes over, find him and begrudgingly ask him to join their little group. He does but they don't trust him with full missions so they put him on patrol with this guy named, Spiderman, and fuck, Wade gets a fluttering feeling in his stomach again.

He goes to his apartment that night with his pants around his ankles and starts fucking into his fist and teasing his nipples at the thought of Spiderman. He's sweet and cares about Wade and doesn't hold his bloody past over him like the others do and fuck, Wade thrusts into his fist as his orgasm crashes over him with a shaky breath and a moan of,

_"Daddy."_


	2. Chapter 2

He's been working with The Avengers for about a year now; It's not really working, he just gets told to stay out of trouble and patrol the streets with Peter, which he's totally fine with.

Their first patrol was nothing short of special to Wade. Peter asked him questions about pretty much everything, Wade was surprised he didn't faint from lack of oxygen from his fast he was asking. Peter watched him in rapt attention and even did little hand movements for Wade to continue his story or to express his awe. Wade didn't tell him everything, of course. Only how he unalived people and showed him how his healing factor worked.

He didn't tell Peter about when they first met how he wished Peter would touch him and kiss him and let Wade call him daddy, he didn't tell Peter how he got off every night since then thinking about him or how he came with his hand wrapped around his throat.

Wade is a dirty pervert with daddy and mommy issues, Peter doesn't need to know that. Half a year into patroling Peter revealed his identity giving Wade excellent spank bank material but Wade liked Peter and didn't want to scare him away from showing his own face so he refrained. Peter was sad but understanding and Wade tried his very hardest not to say 'Thank you, daddy.' 

He's sick right? 

Wade sits at the edge of the roof, swinging his feet as he stares into the distance. He misses his mom, the guy at the bar, and the trainer and he shouldn't but he's sick and a pervert but he felt so warm and wanted in the worst possible way. Vanessa is a happy thought but something was always missing between them and it wasn't her, it was Wade's fucked up childhood and life. He wishes he wasn't so messed up.

"Something on your mind?" Peter asks as he sits down next to Wade, their shoulders touching. Wade ignores the warmth that blooms around the area. Wade is so tired, so hurt and he's never talked to anyone about it before because he's a _good boy._ But he can't help the words that tumble out his mouth and his voice fucking cracks at the first syllable.

"I was-I was raped at sixteen and eighteen." He eyes are filled with tears, not that Peter can see but saying it feels fake and he doesn't understand why because it wasn't fake when he was being forced with blood staining his thighs or when the trainer said that if Wade didn't continue to do it she would say she was raped and–

Peter's hugging him.

Wade's body flushes and burns at the contact. Wade grips Peter's shoulders and Peter is rubbing his back and whispering in his ear and fuck, it's him who is crying which is fucking pathetic to do in front of a guy that you like. It's the first big thing he's ever told, well, anyone. Nobody would believe him, he's eccentric, annoying, and his mouth is too fucking big and nobody would fucking believe him.

"Come back to me, Wade. I'm here, you're safe with me, promise." Peter's voice is so clear, heavy and loud in his ear but it's grounding and Wade just wants to be held by him and call him daddy but he can't. Wade's cries have doubled down to sniffles and hiccuping breaths with Peter still rubbing at his back all soothingly and shit. Wade chuckles wetly.

"Didn't mean to break down on you like that, Petey." He sniffles and pulls back and Peter is looking at him, his mask is off and all emotion is conveyed there. So much concern wasted on Wade. Wade hooks his thumbs under his mask and pulls it off.

Peter isn't running away or looking at him in disgust but he raises his hand from where it lays on Wade's back and brings it up to stroke his cheek.

"Deadpool," Peter starts

"W-Wade, call me Wade."

Peter smiles. It's more beautiful then before. "Wade, thank you for telling me. I'm glad you could trust me."

"Wouldn't trust anyone else." Wade whispers.

They stay like that for a while. Looking into each other's eyes then Peter is resting his forehead on Wade's.

"Your skin is smooth." They both laugh, the atmosphere light and airy between them.

"I read somewhere that cum is great as lotion." Peter pulls away laughing and Wade can't help but join him.

"That's gross, Wade." Peter says once they stop their giggling. Peter looks at him again, serious expression in his eyes.

"Did you tell anyone?" he asks and Wade huffs, looking away.

"Who would believe a runaway and the trainer threatened to tell that I was the one that raped her if I stopped, so no. I didn't." Wade bites his lip,

"I deserved it." the words are whispered and his throat develops a lump when he says them. Peter turns Wade's head to look at him.

"I would believe you, Wade, nobody deserves that. Especially not you." Peter mummers, leaning in and Wade isn't scared because it's Peter and Peter is the true definition of safe and Vanessa would want him to have this–

A loud crashing sound is heard in the distance and Peter backs away, yanking his mask on. Wade blinks and does the same sluggishly.

His life really does fucking suck.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Wade's first mission against a guy in a mechanical suit and okay, Wade could deal with this because the guy has a human head and Wade isn't a god damn pussy.

Peter's there too, avoiding Wade and not communicating with him so now Wade doesn't know where to aim or where not to aim because Peter is swinging in every opening Wade gets. It's annoying and Peter has no right to avoid Wade; Peter almost kissed him, not the other way around.

The man grunts angrily at Wade's guns hitting against his metal, weaving arms. Wade has six bullets left and pretty good aim so he can do this, he can unalive this guy and be a good boy.

Peter webs the man's arms to a nearby building which proves to be not very effective because all too soon the guy's arms are free and reaching for Peter. Wade's breath hitches and he grazes the guy's forehead with his bullet. The shot staggers his movement and one of his arms collapses from Peter's webs pulling on it.

Victory is very short-lived because suddenly Wade can't breathe anymore and there's no evil guy but his fucking mom choking him. But Wade is a good boy and he's quiet in the grip but he struggles, he struggles because his dick is hard in his suit and he feels like crying because he doesn't like this.

Wade's vision gets spotty and he vaguely hears Peter calling out for him and it shouldn't move him as much as it does. It's _Peter_ though and Wade gains enough strength to lift his Desert Eagle and shoot the guy in his fucking head.

Wade is dropped. He reaches for something, anything; he's falling and falling and his ears ring once his skull hit the ground with a crack.

He sees Lady Death. She's smiling sadly at him and shaking her head. His eternal life spits in his face.

There are people arguing, it makes the pounding in his skull more noticeable. He makes out a few words as his healing factor works overtime.

"You could've died, Peter!"

and

"Wade saved us!"

and finally,

"Thank freak shouldn't have been fighting!"

He laughs. Yeah, he's a freak. He got hard at someone choking him, he's reminded too much of his mom and his weird fixation of the warmth that he chases.

"Wade," Peter gasps

"How are you feeling, Wade?" Banner, Wade is pretty sure his name is, asks. The green man, his brain supplies.

"Fine, green bean." he rasps, throat dry, eyes blinking open. The pounding in his head has lessened to short pulses.

"What happened out there, Wilson?" Robo-Cop asks.

"Can't focus correctly when I don't get off at least six times a day." The joke is shitty but he doesn't want to be here all that much. Wade slides off the bed, unsteady on his feet and slightly nauseous. He gets slammed against the wall, his head bangs against it, colours dancing in his eyesight.

"Tony!"  
"Mr. Stark!"

Shit, Wade feels sick. His blood freezes.

Play bunny billionaire presses against his windpipe and shit, fuck, son of a bitch, Wade is crying and clawing at his arm because not again. He can't do this again.

"P-please don't hurt me again, mom-mommy. I'll b-be good." He sobs sliding down the wall as Tony is pulled off of him. He gasps for breath and he's aware, aware that he's being looked at and judged.

Wade is fucking pathetic and he still can't breathe. His body feels like a black hole and he's getting sucked in by his own mind. Wade claws at his suit. It feels constricting, he can't fucking breathe; sobs take up most of his oxygen.

"What's happening to him?!"

"He's having a panic attack!"

No, he's not, he can't. He's not in pain, he's just weak and needs to catch his breath. He's not a child anymore. He doesn't get panic attacks.

"Wade, it's okay, I'm here, remember me? It's Peter."

Peter. Yes, Wade remembers Peter. There's a heartbeat underneath his hand and the smell of dirt invades him.

His hand and nose burns. His blood thaws.

"You feel that? It's just us, you and me. You smell the dirt, you said I could plant a garden with how much dirt I manage to get on me."

Wade remembers. He nods weakly and grips Peter's suit.

"Your mom isn't here. Nobody is here to hurt you. It's just me." Wade takes gulping breaths and closes his eyes. It's just Peter. Peter isn't bad. Peter is good.

Peter's breath fans over his ear, "Are you gonna be a good boy for me and tap my chest?" Yes. Yes, Wade can be a good boy. He nods.

"Match my heartbeat, good boy." Wade taps shaky fingers against Peter's chest matching Peter's heartbeat until he starts breathing normally. He's shaking still and feels so tired but Peter's here. Wade can be a good boy for Peter.

"Gonna take you back to your apartment, okay, good boy?" Peter whispers and lifts him, their bodies press flush against each other. Wade's insides light up. He vaguely recalls Peter webbing them together then swinging building to building. His mind still buzzing and heart aching.

"Open your eyes for me?" Peter strokes his cheek and Wade opens them slowly. The light is harsher in his apartment than it was at the tower but he doesn't have time to complain 'cause Peter's setting him down on the bed and leaning over him with a look in his eyes.

They stare at each other, a blush covers Peter's cheeks as he lays his forehead down against Wade's. "Such a good boy for me." he mummers. Wade whimpers.

Peter noses against Wade's neck and pampers his cheeks in kisses before gently pressing his lips against Wade's. Wade's body is dipped in a fire as he kisses back.

He knows this feeling, his body singing and fire igniting in his body. Peter nips and licks at Wade's bottom lip causing Wade to gasp and Peter's tongue to slide in. Peter explores his mouth, licking and sucking and nipping. Wade moans, tries to push deeper into the kiss but Peter pulls away, giving Wade one last kiss before sitting back on his knees.

"You're such a good boy, Wade. Letting me take you home. Can I give you a bath, good boy?" Peter asks and Wade nods quickly, he's Peter's good boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter never comes back to see him after that day.

Wade is forced to take two weeks off of patrol ever since the incident, which he should be fine with, but Peter never comes to check on him afterwards. It shouldn't hurt him as much as it does. Peter was tender with him, gave him a bath, kissed him repeatedly, tucked him in bed, even called him his good boy. Did that mean nothing to him?

Wade swings his feet off the edge of the roof of his apartment building, joint in his hand. It's dark outside and the city is lit up all pretty like so he's not in his suit but he still feels exposed for some reason.

"Wade," and oh, that's why.

Peter sits next to him, their shoulders aren't touching and Wade really, really doesn't care. So why do his veins feel like they're on fire? He licks his lips subconsciously before taking another hit; it's useless, he knows but he feels warms for a moment.

"I-, you weren't at your apartment." Peter sounds concerned which is downright hilarious because he decides to check on Wade _now?_ He can't help the tears that well up so he tightens his hoodie and looks down.

"I have a crush," Peter says, hesitantly. Wade grunts, he doesn't want to hear this shit.

"He's loud, chaotic, doesn't know when to stop eating tacos or chimichangas, has a weird obsession with guns, but he's so nice and sweet and I like him a lot." Peter breathes out in a rush.

Oh? Wade has all those things.

"Something happened to him last week. I took care of him for a while but I left, which probably hurt him-"

Wade snorts.

"I hurt him. I left because I didn't want to take advantage of him when he was in such a vulnerable state, he had a panic attack and I felt like maybe I could do something. I got him home, bathed him and we kissed. We kissed and it was the best one I had. He was so pliant and a good boy." Wade snaps his head up and looks at Peter who's looking right back at him.

"R-really?" Wade whispers, joint long forgotten; probably fallen down on top of some poor guys head. 

"Yeah, he was. I screwed up though, he was going through something bad. I felt like I was just abusing him when he was in that state," Peter scoots closer and intertwines his fingers with Wade's. "I hope he can forgive me." he finishes. Wade sniffles, his laugh coming out harsh and wet.

"You never came back. I thought–thought that it meant nothing to you. You were calling me that and I felt good. I wanted you to do it again." Wade smiles. It's dumb and lovesick but Peter is taking off his mask and pushing Wade's hood back and they're kissing.

It's clumsy and salty but it's with Peter so it's better than anything he could ask for. They stay on the roof kissing and touching for what feels like forever. They've rolled onto the surface on the roof with Wade on top of Peter grinding and moaning like teenage sluts.

"Wade–Wade, your apartment, let's–"Peter pants. Wade nods jerkily and they push and bump their way to Wade's apartment only stopping to unlock the door.

They two strip from their clothes and fall on the bed with a huff. Peter leans over Wade, caressing his body, their cocks sliding together causing the two to moan in unison.

"How do you wanna do this?" Peter asks, even kissing down Wade's neck with his cock heavy and leaking between his legs, Peter checks on him. The fire in Wade's belly rolls excitedly.

"Wanna, shit, lemme ride you." Wade whines, pre-cum glistening on his tip.

Peter lays down on his back with Wade on top of him. Wade is ready, doesn't want the prep, doesn't need it but Peter is tugging on his hips and saying in a rough voice, "Sit on my face baby, wanna open you up." Peter scoots Wade up to his face and spreads his cheeks. Wade doesn't know what to expect, he's never done this before, what if it–

Holy shit.

The first lap at Wade's hole has his thighs shaking. It's hot, wet, and Peter is sucking and biting at his hole. Wade's toes curl as he rocks back on Peter's tongue which is practically french kissing him right now. Continuous hot stripes against his hole have Wade shaking and letting out desperate cries. Wade must blackout at some point 'cause now Peter's tongue is inside of him, rolling against his walls. Peter pulls back, his lips red and coated in saliva.

"Kiss me, good boy." Peter rasps

Wade does.

He scoots down just above Peter's cock and tastes himself of Peter's lips. Their tongues clash and there's a fight over dominate which Peter easily wins. Peter lifts grips Wade's hips, lifting them so he can position Wade just right, then sinks him down on his cock. Wade's thighs tense, he clenches over Peter's cock as he settles and the burn has his cock leaking. Peter's hands come up to play with Wade's nipples; he pinches, flicks, and rolls them between his fingers leaving Wade a whimpering mess.

"You look so pretty on my cock, Wade, fuck." Wade keens and starts bouncing. Peter's cock is so big inside him. Fills him to the fucking brim, stretches him, and fucks into him so perfectly.

"Just like that, fuck yourself on my cock, baby boy." Peter growls, digging his fingers in Wade's hips. Wade digs his nails into the sheets by Peter's head and fucks himself down harder on his cock. He just needs to, needs to–

"S-shit! Oh, fuck!" Wade wails. Peter fucks up into Wade roughly, his cock hitting against Wade's prostate continuously. Wade tries to wrap a hand around his cock, he's close, so close and fuck, Peter's cock feels so nice in him like he belongs there. Peter grips his hand and holds it to his chest, still fucking up into Wade lets out a loud moan.

"Cum on my cock, be a good boy and cum from me fucking into you." Peter demands, raising Wade's hand from his chest and kissing the palm. Wade can, he can be a good boy and cum on daddy's cock.

"I'm," Wade's gasps for air, "Gonna cum, gonna-!" Wade's back arches and his thighs clench.

 _"Daddy!"_ Wade sobs, rocking his hips slowly on Peter's cock while riding the wave of aftershocks. There are tears running down his face as he lets out pathetic, small hiccuping breaths. Peter grips Wade's hips, staring at his boyfriend in shock.

"Wade, baby," Peter chokes out. He doesn't manage to get his full sentence out before Wade is scrambling; pulling off of Peter's cock and trying to put on his clothes as fast as he can.

Wade still has tears streaking his face, his bottom lip trembling and he's close to breaking down because Peter got fucking _soft_ inside him after getting called daddy and Wade feels fucking disgusting.

He chooses to blame it on his shitty fucking life.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade locks himself in his washroom. He's so fucking stupid to think that Peter would be into the nasty shit that he's into.

He's mad; he's mad at his mom, at his dad, at the guy at the bar, and at the trainer. His life has been nothing but shitty events after shitty events and when he finally gets Peter, a fucking angel, to admit that he likes him, he calls him daddy because Wade's fucked in the head and Peter makes him feel _safe._ Peter calls Wade baby boy, good boy, and knows how to kiss him and ignite Wade's body on fire.

He leans his head against the door, sliding down it. He misses Peter's warmth.

"Wade?" Peter rests his hand against the door and bites his lip. He didn't stop to think that Wade would have a panic attack during their moment, he feels like an idiot for letting his lust get in the way of comforting his, - what were they? - his Wade. But Wade had looked beautiful sweaty and wanting on Peter's lap, cock deep inside him, and Wade called him daddy which he nearly came from which was sick because Wade was probably having a flashback about his dad.

"I didn't, I mean, I'm sorry," Peter licks his lips and rests his forehead on the door.

Wade presses his ear against the door.

"I didn't think you would get a panic attack but I should've and I'm sorry for being dumb." Peter sighs and waits to hear something from Wade.

Wade blinks in surprise. Peter thought he had a panic attack? Is that why–

"That's why you got soft?" Wade mumbles and Peter is so lucky for his enhanced hearing or else he wouldn't have heard it.

"Y-yeah. I thought you thought I was r-raping you." the words taste like vomit as they come out of Peter's mouth.

"I trust you, Webs. Maybe one day I'll tell you about my fucked up life before I met you but I called you daddy and I thought you got soft because of that. You weren't disgusted were you?" Wade asks, tentatively, a lump in his throat forming. The silence between them stretches and maybe Peter is disgusted and thinks Wade is a freak. Maybe he left which Wade deserves.

There's a small intake of breath then a sigh.

"Do you want me to be your daddy, Wade?" Peter's voice washes over Wade, it makes him shiver. Wade lets out a dry sob and nods against the door.

"Please, daddy." He cries, clutches at himself and he's shaking. Peter wants this, Peter wants Wade.

"Open the door for me, good boy." Wade does because he's a good boy. He falls into Peter's arms, head nuzzled in his neck.

"You're such a good boy for telling me, Wade. So proud of you." Peter whispers, rubbing his back. Wade's cheek heats up at the compliment. His body is buzzing pleasantly and his mind feels fizzy.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mood daddy. C-can we continue?" Wade ruts his hips against Peter's and moans hotly in his ear. "You didn't ruin anything, sweet baby. Let me take care of you."

Peter wraps Wade's thighs around his waist, picking him up and gently laying him on the bed before turning him on his side facing Peter.

"We're gonna do it like this so my good boy can hold onto me and make his pretty noises in my ear." Peter says against Wade's neck. Wade opens his mouth when Peter taps his fingers on them and sucks greedily, getting the digits soaked.

"Your mouth is so needy for me, huh baby?" Wade nods around his fingers, whines when they disappear.

Peter presses Wade closer against his body, one hand tucked underneath his waist and the other putting one of Wade's legs over his hips. Slick fingers push into Wade's opening causing him to tighten his leg over where it lays on Peter's hip. They spread his hole and arch and crook looking for his prostate. Wade's hips buck, his moan falls into a breathy sigh as Peter massages and teases his prostate.

"Want you, need your cock in me, daddy." Wade kisses and licks at Peter's mouth while clenching at the fingers inside him as they withdraw. Peter's tip nudges against his rim for a second before he pushes in and bottoms out inside Wade. Peter swallows the moans that Wade lets out once he starts rocking his hips. Wade's cock trapped hot and leaking heavily between their stomachs. Peter kisses up and down Wade's neck as his cock slides in and out of Wade's heat.

"You feel so good around me, baby doll, so tight on my cock." Peter grinds his hips, smiling when Wade's dick twitches against him.

"Daddy fucks me so good, oh fuck." Wade babbles, clenching down hard when Peter's cock hits his prostate. "Gonna–gonna cum on your cock, daddy." Wade warns, pushing his hips down and rolling. Peter grips Wade's ass, fucking into him deeper.

"Love your pretty n-noises, shit, fuck, baby. Cum on my cock, shit." Peter groans.

Sweaty bodies roll and grind against each other, heavy breathing and high pitched moaning floods the room. The air is thick with the scent of sex.

Peter plants his feet and fucks harder into his boyfriend - were they boyfriends? -

Wade cums with a soft sigh against Peter's neck, his body pulsing and cock twitching from where it shoots between them. "D-daddy, cum in me, please." Peter lays his sweaty forehead on Wade's shoulder, grips his ass, and cums. Several hot shots in Wade's tight ass.

"S-so good baby, fucking tight and hot on me, fuck." Peter's hips jerk with aftershocks and he pants heavily onto Wade's chest. Wade's body tingles with happiness as Peter looks up to him with a sappy smile.

"Sleepy, daddy." Wade closes his eyes, nuzzling his nose into Peter's hair. Peter hums, pulling out, then turns Wade over and gets them under the covers. He wraps his arms securely around the older man and presses a soft kiss against his shoulder blade.

"Good night, sweet boy."

When they wake up in the morning Wade has a dopey smile on his face and Peter wonders how he ever went without the mercenary. They kiss and ignore the dried cum on Wade's legs and on Peter's stomach.

It's ill-timed and completely unnecessary but Wade declares that they're boyfriend's with a knife in his side and blood staining his suit with a goofy smile on his face.

Peter wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
